Unforgettable Love
by shxxila131
Summary: Jeon Jungkook memiliki tetangga baru yang tampan namun juga pendiam. Tanpa Jungkook ketahui dibalik itu semua ada luka mendalam yang dialami oleh tetangga barunya. BTS VKOOK featuring EXO Chanbaek , BTS Namjin , Wanna One Park Jihoon and NCT Lucas as Taehyung's little brother.


Pagi yang cerah. Burung – burung berkicauan dengan riang menyambut hadirnya sang mentari. Pagi yang cukup sibuk bagi keluarga Kim Chanyeol. Keluarga kecil ini baru tiba di Seoul. Mereka membeli rumah minimalis di daerah perkotaan. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa mereka harus pindah ke Seoul dan membeli rumah disini. Alasan pertama, Chanyeol naik jabatan dan dipromosikan ke kota yang lebih besar, ya bisa dibilang kepindahan mereka ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaan. Alasan kedua, putra mereka, Kim Taehyung akan memulai hari – hari barunya sebagai mahasiswa. Taehyung anak yang cerdas, ia memperoleh beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan S1 di Universitas ternama di Seoul. Dan alasan ketiga adalah istri Chanyeol yang manis, Kim Baekhyun sangat merindukan sahabat – sahabatnya di kota kelahirannya ini karena sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak Baekhyun mengikuti suaminya untuk pindah ke Busan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya.

" Taehyung, Lucas cepat bantu eomma menata pot – pot ini dihalaman belakang, pot ini berat eomma tidak kuat mengangkatnya sendirian." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak berhasil mengangkat pot - pot kesayangannya itu.

" Ne eomma." Taehyung dan Lucas yang sedari tadi sedang asik memilih barang – barangnya dikardus segera menjawab dengan kompak dan berdiri menghampiri eommanya.

" Nah, tolong tata yang rapi ya, eomma akan membereskan ruang tengah dan kamar kalian. Ingat jangan sampai jatuh! " Baekhyun menekankan kata jangan sampai jatuh pada kedua putranya itu. Lucas si bungsu hanya mengangguk mengerti sementara Taehyung hanya diam saja. Mereka membawa pot – pot bunga milik eommanya dan mulai menatanya di halaman belakang.

Sementara itu dilain tempat seorang namja manis tengah bertopang dagu di jendela kamarnya. Memperhatikan beberapa pekerja tengah memindahkan barang dari mobil box ke dalam rumah tetangga barunya.

" Wah, sepertinya kita akan punya tetangga baru." Seokjin mengelus rambut anaknya sayang. Sementara yang dielus rambutnya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Mom, apa mereka punya anak yang masih seusiaku? "

" Sepertinya ada, tadi mommy melihat ada 2 anak laki – laki masuk. Kau tau tidak mereka sangat tampan, aigoo Jungkook-ie kalau mommy masih muda pasti mereka masuk tipe pacar idaman mommy."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi berlebihan ibunya. Ia kembali fokus mengamati para pekerja yang sedang memindahkan barang – barang ke dalam rumah calon tetangga barunya itu sambil melamun memikirkan seperti apa kira – kira tetangga barunya nanti.

* * *

" Akhirnya selesai juga, setelah ini aku mau mandi lalu makan kemudian tidur dengan nyenyak sehingga besok aku punya cukup energy untuk memulai hari menyebalkanku disekolah baru. " Cerocos Lucas. Ia lantas berdiri dan memasuki rumahnya setelah pekerjaan yang diperintahkan eommanya selesai. Sementara Taehyung hanya diam saja tak bersuara membuntuti Lucas untuk masuk ke rumah.

" Kalian sudah selesai ya? Beristirahatlah. Eomma sudah membersihkan kamar kalian." Baekhyun berteriak dari lantai 2 memerintahkan kedua putranya untuk naik keatas dan beristirahat.

Tanpa babibu Lucas langsung berlari kegirangan menuju kamarnya sementara Taehyung hanya berjalan santai dibelakang Lucas. Mereka berdua memang berbeda, Lucas sangat hyperactive dan cerewet berbeda dengan kakaknya yang cenderung diam dan tak banyak bicara. Sebenarnya dulu Taehyung adalah anak yang ceria dan cerewet sama seperti Lucas tapi ia mulai berubah ketika ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan motor bersama kekasihnya, Park Jihoon saat mereka masih SMA. Kecelakaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh Taehyung karena kecelakaan itu ia harus kehilangan Jihoon untuk selamanya, iya Jihoon meninggal dalam kejadian itu dan hingga saat ini Taehyung masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup diri dan tidak mau banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali dengan eomma, appa dan adiknya Lucas.

" Diluar kamar kalian ada balkon yang bisa melihat keadaan diluar rumah. Jendela dan pintunya juga sudah eomma pasang tirai. Beruntung sekali kamar kalian menghadap ke barat, kau bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sini." Lucas mengangguk antusias mendengar penjelasan eommanya yang panjang sementara Taehyung malah seperti kurang tertarik dan lebih memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya dikasur empuknya.

" Baiklah, beristirahatlah." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Lucas dan keluar dari kamar kedua putranya itu.

" Ahhhh aku lelah sekali." Lucas merentangkan tangannya dan berguling – guling dikasur empuknya.

" Khei, besok temani hyung ke Busan ya."

Lucas menghela nafasnya panjang.

" Hyung, panggil aku Lucas aku sudah mengganti namaku secara legal tau. Lagipula apa yang akan kau lakukan di Busan kita baru hari ini pindah ke Seoul masa kita harus kembali ke Busan lagi besok?" cerocos lucas panjang lebar. Sekedar Informasi Lucas memang bukan nama lahirnya, Nama asli Lucas adalah Kim Yukhei. Entah mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberi nama mandarin pada Lucas. Katanya sih, itu adalah keinginan Baekhyun akibat terinspirasi dari film China yang ia tonton dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol menurutinya karna ia tidak ingin istrinya merajuk dan marah. Beruntung saat Lucas beranjak dewasa Baekhyun akhirnya mulai berpikiran kalau nama putranya itu memang sedikit menyusahkan Lucas dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengganti nama Lucas. Nama Lucas pun adalah nama kedua yang diberikan Baekhyun yang harus browsing di Internet selama berhari – hari demi menemukan nama yang cocok untuk putranya itu.

" Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Jihoon, aku mau kerumahnya Khei. Aku akan membawakannya bunga dan banyak coklat. Kau tau kan Jihoon sangat suka coklat. Apa menurutmu itu sudah cukup romantis?" Taehyung duduk menghadap ke Lucas dengan wajah ceria sementara Lucas menatap hyungnya itu dengan wajah sedih.

" Hyung, sadarlah Jihoon sudah tiada. Dia sudah meninggal 1tahun yang lalu hyung dia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi." Lucas menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluknya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat hyung satu – satunya itu masih sering depresi akibat kepergian kekasihnya dulu. Taehyung terdiam, tidak lebih tepatnya lagi dia mulai terisak dipelukan Lucas.

" Itu salahku Khei, itu karna aku. Seandainya aku tidak memaksa Jihoon untuk pulang bersamaku pasti dia masih hidup sekarang. Seharusnya aku yang pergi seharusnya aku yang celaka bukan Jihoon." Taehyung menangis dipelukan adiknya itu, Lucas berusaha menenangkan hyungnya dengan mengelus pundak Taehyung sayang.

" Hyung, dengarkan aku. Itu bukan salahmu, itu sebuah musibah yang tidak bisa dihindari itu adalah takdir hyung itu sebuah ketetapan Tuhan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa merubah dan menghentikannya. Perjalanan hidup Jihoon memang hanya sampai disitu hyung, dia meninggal dipelukanmu itulah hal yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan untuknya dan juga untukmu." Taehyung menangis dalam diam, ia masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi. Ia sangat mencintai Jihoon dengan separuh jiwanya. Bayangan hari dimana Jihoon meninggal selalu terngiang dipikiran Taehyung, disaat Jihoon sekarat dan berlumuran darah di pelukan Taehyung. Senyum terakhir Jihoon dan kata terakhir darinya 'Aku mencintaimu hyung' masih mengiris hati Taehyung setiap harinya.

" Hyung, jalani hari – harimu seperti dulu. Kau juga punya masa depan kau berhak bahagia hyung. Jihoon tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini terus." Lucas mengeratkan pelukannya, ia sangat menyayangi Taehyung, Ia sedih jika harus melihat Taehyung terluka terus setiap harinya. Taehyung melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Lucas dengan mata sembabnya. Lucas menghapus jejak air mata di pipi hyungnya itu.

" Bukalah hatimu untuk orang baru, kembalilah menjadi Tae tae hyung yang dulu. Hyungku yang ceria, cerewet, jahil, mudah tersenyum dan selalu tertawa pada hal kecil yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lucu." Lucas tertawa meledek Taehyung, jujur saja ia rindu pada kejailan dan suara tawa Taehyung yang tidak enak didengar dulu. Taehyung mengapus air matanya yang masih terbendung di kelopak matanya. Ia tersenyum karna celotehan adiknya itu.

" Baiklah, ayo kita istirahat sebentar hyung. Eomma juga sudah menyuruh hyung untuk beristirahat kan tadi. Aku rasa kau hanya lelah hyung." Taehyung mengangguk, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Jungkook sedang bersantai di balkon kamarnya, ia meminum secangkir cappuccino coffe sambil menikmati udara sore yang cukup teduh. Jungkook menatap sekeliling dan sesekali memejamkan matanya menikmati desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah kamar dengan jendela yang lebar serta pintu yang semuanya terbuat dari kaca sangat transparan sehingga siapapun yang berada diposisi Jungkook berdiri pasti bisa melihat apa saja yang terjadi didalam kamar itu. Kamar itu berada tepat didepan kamar Jungkook, saling berhadapan. Itu adalah kamar dari tetangga baru Jungkook. Pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah tertidur pulas disana. Wajahnya sangat tampan dan damai entah kenapa jantung Jungkook berpacu sangat cepat sekarang. Jungkook menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

" Ayolah Jeon Jungkook, ia belum genap sehari menjadi tetangga barumu. Tidak lucu jika kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada tetangga barumu kan." Jungkook menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Tapi apakah dia sedang bermimpi indah? Dia terlihat sangat nyenyak dan damai. Hai, namaku Jeon Jungkook, namamu siapa? Kau sangat tampan. Maukah kau menjadi temanku? Atau maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Hehehe." Jungkook terkekeh geli dengan gumamannya sendiri.

Namja yang sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh Jungkook mulai bergerak. Sepertinya membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman, namun ternyata dugaan Jungkook salah. Namja itu bergerak karna terbangun, ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya sambil berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak bisa Jungkook lihat karna tertutup tirai. Tak lama namja itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Jungkook agak kecewa, acara mengagumi tetangga barunya dari jauh harus terhenti. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa, bukan Jungkook namanya kalau tidak memiliki banyak akal dengan otaknya yang cerdas itu.

" Nah, tuan tetangga baruku yang tampan sebentar lagi aku akan segera mengetahui namamu." Jungkook terkekeh dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia bergegas turun kebawah untuk menemui ibunya. Kira – kira apa ya yang akan dilakukan Jungkook?

* * *

Suasana meja makan dirumah keluarga Chanyeol sangat ramai. Baekhyun yang sibuk membagi nasi di piring suami dan kedua putranya, Lucas yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bicara 'Eomma cepat eomma cepat Lucas lapar Lucas lapar, cacing diperut Lucas sudah demo' berulang kali hingga Chanyeol kesal dan memarahi anak bungsunya itu.

" Lucas, jangan ngoceh terus Ayah pusing dengernya."

" Yah, yang ngoceh bukan Lucas tapi cacing diperut Lucas."

" Sudah – sudah. Ini punya Lucas eomma dulukan." Baekhyun memberikan nasi beserta lauk complete kesukaan Lucas karna sudah pusing juga mendengar celotehan anaknya yang super hyperactive itu, sementara Lucas menerimanya dengan wajah super sumringah.

" Terimakasih eommaku yang cantik seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga dihadapanku, ea." Lucas menyendok makanannya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Chanyeol geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya itu sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Tae, nasinya kurang? Mau eomma tambah lagi?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung sayang.

" Taehyung besok sudah mulai masuk kuliah, apa kebutuhanmu semua sudah cukup?"

" Sudah eomma."

"Eomma eomma eomma, besok Lucas juga masuk sekolah baru loh eomma tidak lupa kan?" Lucas mengoceh dengan mulut penuh makanan.

" Iya, eomma tau anak eomma yang tampan yang namanya Kim Yukhei dengan nama barunya Kim Lucas besok juga masuk sekolah baru." Baekhyun dengan sabar menjawab celotehan anak bungsunya yang tidak pernah kehabisan baterai itu.

" Kalau begitu belikan Lucas tas baru juga dong eomma cantik."

" Kau kan baru beli di Busan." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka suaranya.

" Tapi kan yah, selera anak muda di Seoul dan di Busan beda. Bagaimana kalau waktu disekolah nanti Lucas jadi tidak keren?"

" Kau mau sekolah agar terlihat keren atau mau sekolah biar jadi pandai?"

" Dua – duanya yah kan biar balance." Lucas nyengir kuda.

" Ya tapi bukan berarti –"

' TING TONG'

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti setelah bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera menuju ke pintu dan jangan lupakan Lucas yang mengekor di belakang ibunya itu karna penasaran siapa yang datang.

" Selamat malam, tetangga baru ya? Saya tetangga depan rumah kalian. Apakah kami mengganggu?" Seorang namja paruh baya menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

" Oh tentu saja tidak, silahkan masuk." Baekhyun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Iya mereka, karna ada dua orang. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya kan siapa?

" Perkenalkan, Saya Jeon Seokjin dan ini putra saya Jeon Jungkook."

" Saya Kim Baekhyun, ini putra bungsu saya Kim Lucas." Mereka bersalaman sambil tersenyum canggung.

" Kalau boleh tau, ada keperluan apa hingga Seokjin-ssi datang kesini?"

" Oh tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian dan memberikan ini." Seokjin menyerahkan sekeranjang penuh buah – buahan.

" Wah terimakasih banyak, seharusnya tidak perlu repot – repot begini Seokjin-ssi." Baekhyun menerima keranjang buah buahan itu dan memberikannya pada Lucas untuk dibawa kedalam. Lucas yang mengerti maksud ibunya langsung ngibrit kedalam tanpa perlu dikomando lagi.

" Oh iya kalian mau minum apa?"

" Tidak perlu repot – repot Baekhyun-ssi, kami hanya sebentar kok ingin menyapa saja karna kalian kan baru disini."

" Ah tidak masalah, sebentar ya." Baekhyun masuk kedalam untuk membuatkan minuman dan menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk tamu tak diundang itu.

" Hei Kookie, apa namja yang bernama Lucas itu yang kau maksud tadi?" Seokjin berbisik pada Jungkook atau panggilan sayangnya Kookie.

Jungkook menggeleng. Yang dimaksud Jungkook memang bukan Lucas. Namja manis yang tertidur di kamarnya tadi adalah Taehyung, yang sangat tampan dan bersinar dimata Jungkook.

" Kau yakin? Coba perhatikan lagi dengan seksama. Lagipula kau tadi hanya memperhatikan lewat jendela kamar kan."

" Aku yakin bukan dia mom, rambutnya berwarna abu abu kecoklatan, hidungnya mancung, wajahnya teduh, dan mirip sekali dengan Ibunya." Jungkook berbisik pada ibunya menjelaskan ciri – ciri fisik dari namja yang dia maksud.

" Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu lama." Baekhyun kembali keruang tamu diikuti oleh kedua putranya yang mengekor dibelakang dengan membawa beberapa kue dan minuman untuk mereka.

" Ah, seharusnya tidak perlu repot – repot begini Baekhyun-ssi."

" Ini tidak repot kok, Cuma beberapa kue kering dan minuman saja." Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, sementara Lucas menaruh kue - kue yang tadi ia bawa keatas meja dan diikuti Taehyung yang membawa minumannya.

Binggo! Itu dia Taehyung, namja yang dimaksud Jungkook dari tadi. Ia menyikut tangan ibunya dan memberi kode jika namja itu yang ia maksud. Paham maksud dari anaknya, Seokjin langsung membuka topik pembicaraan lagi untuk mengetahui siapa nama namja itu.

" Wah kalian baik sekali, terima kasih. Apa ini kedua putramu Baekhyun-ssi?" Seokjin tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang tertelan pipi.

" Ne, ini kedua putraku. Yang tadi aku kenalkan ke kalian si bungsu Lucas dan ini adalah kakaknya, Taehyung. Lucas, Taehyung Beri salam pada mereka." Lucas dan Taehyung menundukkan badannya. Lucas masih cengegesan seperti biasa sementara Taehyung hanya diam dan datar.

" Eomma, aku permisi kedalam dulu ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Taehyung membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan kemudian pergi dari ruang tamu.

" Eomma Lucas juga ya? Tadi makannya belum selesai. Senang bertemu dengan kalian Seokjin ahjumma, Jungkook-ssi." Lucas membungkukkan badannya juga lalu berlari kedalam untuk melanjutkan acara makan enaknya yang sempat tertunda. Jika kalian bertanya, Chanyeol kemana kok tidak keluar juga? Jawabannya adalah karna dilarang oleh Baekhyun. Menurut Baekhyun ini adalah tamu untuknya sesama istri tetangga. Ia khawatir nanti suaminya jadi primadona tetangga. ( lebay deh lu hyun wkwk )

" Kedua putramu berwajah tampan ya seperti idol saja. Aku sampe kagum melihatnya."

" Ah tidak juga, kau bisa saja Seokjin-ssi"

" Mereka berdua masih SMA? Bersekolah dimana? Siapa tau satu sekolah dengan Jungkook atau mungkin jalannya searah kan bisa pulang pergi bersama agar semakin akrab." Seokjin semakin melancarkan aksinya untuk kepo lebih lanjut sementara Jungkook hanya diam saja. Ia percaya kemampuan ibunya sangat bisa diandalkan.

" Ah, Lucas bersekolah di Seoul High School sementara Taehyung, tahun ini sudah menjadi mahasiwa di Seoul University. Kalau Jungkook sekolah dimana?" Baekhyun menatap Jungkook dengan ramah.

" Jungkook di Seoul High School juga Baekhyun ahjumma, sekarang sudah kelas 3." Jungkook tersenyum dengan tak kalah manisnya.

" Wah kalau begitu sama dengan Lucas ya? Besok pulang bersama dia ya? Apa Jungkook tidak keberatan? Ahjumma takut dia tersesat karna kami masih baru di Seoul."

" Tentu saja." Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Padahal dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia kecewa. Kenapa adiknya yang satu sekolah dengannya kenapa bukan kakaknya saja yang Jungkook sukai itu.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang hingga akhirnya Seokjin dan Jungkook undur diri. Baekhyun pun kembali ke meja makan yang masih dihuni oleh Lucas dan Ayahnya yang tengah membantu Lucas belajar matematika.

" Eomma lama sekali ngobrolnya." Baekhyun duduk disebelah Lucas dan mengelus rambut Lucas.

" Eomma juga tidak tau, mereka masih ingin ngobrol masa eomma usir sih."

* * *

Jungkook tengah merapikan buku – bukunya untuk dibawa kesekolah besok saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Taehyung sedang berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya sambil menengadah keatas menatap langit. Tanpa buang waktu Jungkook pun segera menuju balkon kamarnya juga untuk menyapa Taehyung.

" Hai, sedang apa? Melihat bintang ya?" Jungkook ikut menengadahkan kepalanya namun yang ia lihat hanya langit yang gelap tertutup mendung tanpa ada bintang.

Taehyung menoleh kesumber suara dan menatap Jungkook dengan mata tajamnya.

" Tidak ada bintang. " Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook. Tadi kita belum berkenalan kan?" Jungkook bergiggles ria.

" Kim Taehyung." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

" Tadi sih kata eommamu, kau sudah mahasiswa tahun ini. Artinya kau sunbae dan lebih tua dariku Taehyung hyung. Mohon bantuannya ya." Lagi – lagi Jungkook bergiggles ria.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa dia seperti tidak asing dengan wajah, mata, hidung, bibir dan semua yang melekat didiri Jungkook. Tapi kemudian ia mengabaikannya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

" Jadi kau masih SMA?"

" Ne, aku satu SMA dengan adikmu tapi aku kelas 3 dan dia baru kelas 1 kan?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

" Aku minta tolong jaga adikku ya, dia menyebalkan tapi baik kok."

" Tentu saja." Untuk kesekian kalinya Jungkook kembali bergiggles ria.

" Hyung, bicara dengan siapa?" Lucas tiba – tiba muncul dengan sebungkus snack keripik kentang ditangannya. Ia melihat kearah luar balkon dan menemukan Jungkook sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya.

" Jungkook hyung ya? Hyung kata eomma kita satu sekolah. Nanti aku minta nomor ponselmu ya, ada yang perlu kutanyakan. Kau tidak sedang memiliki kekasih kan?" Taehyung terdiam mendengar ocehan adik kesayangannya itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lucu. Ia masuk kedalam untuk mengambil ponselnya.

" Berikan nomer ponselmu, akan ku miscall." Lucas lalu mengeja angka – angka nomer ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian ponsel yang ada disakunya bergetar. Lucas langsung menyimpan kontak Jungkook.

" Baiklah hyung, aku tidur dulu nanti aku akan mengirimu pesan ya. Selamat malam." Lucas melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Sementara entah kenapa Taehyung jadi menekuk wajahnya sebal dan memilih untuk masuk mendahului Lucas yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria ke arah Jungkook itu.

Jungkook pun akhirnya ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Mungkin ini sebuah langkah yang bagus untuk mendekati Taehyung. Mencuri hati adik iparnya dulu bukan hal yang buruk bukan? Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan perlahan mulai terlelap. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

" Selamat malam, Taehyung hyung." Bisiknya pelan.

\- - To be continued –

Huwaaaa gimana? Wkwkwk kalau bagus aku lanjut kalau engga end aja deh ya hehe.

Btw emang sengaja marganya Chanyeol dan keluarga diganti Kim buat ngikutin namanya KTH

Dan marganya Seokjin dkk diganti Jeon buat ngikutin JJK

Ini FF juga sebelumnya aku bikin pake tokoh Wanna One sih tapi kupikir2 lagi Lucas lebih cocok jadi adiknya Taehyung karna sama sama gesrek deh ya hehe..

Anw, aku mau sedikit curhat. Dulu aku sempet nulis cerita disini tapi karna laptopku hilang aku blm sempet ngelanjutin lagi sampe lama banget wkwk alasan pertama karna aku sibuk dan gak sempet sih alasan kedua karna aku buntu aja mau nulis apalagi dan akhirnya malah kepikiran buat cerita ini.

Kemarin aku sempet pindah juga ke wattpad tapi ternyata sepi disana huhuhu, mungkin kalian ada saran baiknya aku stay disini aja atau bikin di wattpad juga?

Terus enaknya ff disturbance yg sudah setahun ngambang itu dilanjut lagi atau engga? Hehe

Makasih yang mau mampir buat baca ff ini jangan lupa kasih komen yang membangun ya biar aku semangat nulis lagi hehe. Happy reading~

RnR pliss gomawo ^^


End file.
